


The Watcher on the Wall

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aviators, Deceit, F/M, Gun play, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Leather, Rough Sex, Smut, Spies, Spy!Tom, Violence, Voyeurism, Weapons, au!tom, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tasked to spy on a mysterious man by one of your unnamed investors. You didn’t expect that he was also spying on you. When he does catch you, you weren’t so pleased with the fact that he wasn’t even thinking of killing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This character is based on Jonathan Pine, but wasn’t named as such as the one depicted in the fic may be out of character with Le Carre’s. A warning: This man isn’t your typical gentlemanly Tom. He is mean and he is rough. You have been warned.

You have a love/hate relationship with this job.

You hated the fact that you had a sponsor that you haven’t seen in person and most of your assignments were done by phone calls. You couldn’t stand the fact that the entire setup is seedy and getting the money seems more like a hassle than how it was explained over the phone. You could barely deal with the situation where you need to be on your feet all the time despite those fancy surroundings you had to hide into. You hated the fact that one wrong move and you could probably be dead.

But there was a positive side to every mission: Sometimes it’s the lodgings. Your generous sponsor manages to buy you this expensive suite in Macau, in the same hotel where your target was staying. Despite the shadiness of the payment proceedings, you _are paid handsomely_. And for you to easily blend with the surroundings (and it so happened you have been previously assigned to the Upper Class districts of every city you were in), your sponsor at least requires you to be dressed in the highest quality apparel – sometimes they even send over the accessories and clothing for free.

There is nothing more rewarding than murdering in cold blood while you’re dressed in the most supreme way possible: from the Tiffany earrings you are wearing, to the Louboutins slipped on your feet.

But then again, you were suddenly assigned to a sleepy town called Devon, and there is nothing more boring than the English countryside.

The only thing you liked about Devon was the scones and the cream. Seriously, that’s it. But most of the time you were fussy about the cold, hard wind; and that long, painstaking hours when you would be on stakeout. There were days when it would be so cold that you’d be muttering about possibly getting paid more with all the shit you’re going through.

_This shit is boring._

You preferred the glamorous life of the private eye with the occasional “take downs”, but of course, you had to tell yourself that you’d get the lower end of the stick sometime.

Your compensation?

You were currently tracking a shady young man, positioned in one of the rooms of the sleepy bed and breakfast just right across yours. You were given a name, but you had to figure out the background.

The nice thing about this boring assignment is that your target is quite the spectacle. He is quite the specimen too: sculpted abs, long torso, graceful limbs, a defined jawline, a structured gait that completely reeks of “alpha male”, and that flash of a charming smile that appears very rarely.

There is no “kill order” as of the moment, and you were glad that you didn’t have to do it yet because _he was fun to watch._ And you weren’t so sure if you could take down this man: He seemed powerful.  Well, he was definitely not someone you can pin down with your usual tricks.Strong arms, a professional skill-set that seemed to be hidden underneath all the layers – but you can tell with the way he moves, the way he double-checks his floor before going to bed, and the way he carries around his luggage. Even the way he shrugs his shoulders and tilts his neck? You could only whistle low in the sanctuary of the rooftop you were hiding in, watching him; whenever you would see him slowly strip off all those layers of labor clothes after a nice jog on the beach.

And there were those days when he’d get up in the middle of the night, mother naked, as he’d sleepily walk towards his small bathroom and stay there for at least thirty minutes. In the darkness of your own hotel room, you couldn’t help but lick your lips and wonder what that stud is doing in there.

There was one night you couldn’t help yourself as you let your own fingers do the work as you lay in the darkness of your room in front of the window, watching him toss and turn on his bed, completely in the nude. You can barely see him, with only equal parts of moonlight shining through his window, illuminating those rock-hard abdominals embossed along his lean yet powerful frame. And is that a hard cock lying against his strong thighs?

There were nights you wanted to find out and you feel yourself gush all over your fingers.

And then there was one night when he unceremoniously got up from the middle of his sleep to walk towards his window, only dressed in his sweatpants as he looked outside – and right through your window.

As if he could see you.

Of course he’s not supposed to see anything as your lights were all out.

And could he see through a watcher like you?

You couldn’t let that slip past your defenses.

 

***

 

It’s been a week since you’ve been tracking this guy whom you heard to be named as _Smith_ , though through extensive research you discover his _real_ first name, his _supposed_ origins, and other important information your client would need. It wasn’t fairly easy since your contact from his Bed & Breakfast can’t seem to initially get anything substantial from the Reception Area, and the rest of the sleepy town has no information on this guy at all.

It was one unbearably cold morning, and you were once again stationed at your designated rooftop, after shifting locations every six hours. By routine you knew that _Smith_ gets his breakfast at the small café in a nearby establishment, before taking his Triumph motorcycle to visit the market.

However, it was already past 9:30 am and the man still hasn’t left the bed and breakfast.

You gritted your teeth and checked your phone, before throwing your burned out cigarette on the ground, stomping on it with your sneakers. There was no need to be glamorous here in this sleepy corner of the world as you had to blend in with the locals and the tourists, and your treasured Louboutins had no place in this little town.

Scrolling past your contacts on your phone that requires a two-level access of passwords, you take out another fag from your pocket as you try to check if your sponsor has sent you new instructions; intending to burn away the time with your lone cig, until you possibly give up and change locations in case the damned stud didn’t leave his hotel room for that day. Or was possibly fucking a broad like when he took home one of those beautiful blonde locals two days after he got to town.

You scoffed at the idea. As much as you have a tinge of envy for that innocent lady whom he managed to snag after having a few drinks with her in the pub, sex was definitely out of the question with your agenda. Although you can easily slip into one of your nice dresses and put on a pair of nice heels before strolling into that pub that he always frequented every night. Maybe a little flirting here and there, you’re quite sure such a stud couldn’t resist a random one night stand… But despite how hot _Smith_ seems to be, you wouldn’t dare try.

But oh, you couldn’t help but think about fucking that fine specimen…

You were lost in your thoughts when you started tapping your pockets for your lighter, without lowering your phone. You knew it was in one of your pockets or your pack, but with your other hand preoccupied, you can only reach with your one free hand.

That was when you heard the click of the lighter.

Turning around, you were wearing this confused look on your face, since you were the only one who had access to this rooftop – save for your contact who gave you the keys. But what you saw made you drop your jaw, and in effect – the cigarette trapped between your teeth.

There he was standing in front of the open door.

You didn’t even notice how you dropped the phone on the ground.

Standing in his six-foot-two glory, dressed in three layers of clothing: a riding jacket, a dark hoodie, and a very tight black shirt underneath it all that were definitely clinging to his ripped body. He shifted his legs clad in those work pants as he gave you that knowing look and a smirk that would have probably reduced you to ashes if looks could kill, if it wasn’t for those dark aviators hiding his eyes. Your gaze ended at his booted feet as you realize that you finally got a full glimpse of the man you were supposed to be observing from afar.

And then you realized you were dead.

Your first reflex was to bolt for the exit.

Unfortunately, the man seemed to know what you were about to do and he slammed the door closed, locking it, and then blocking it.

 

Apparently at this point, it was a fight or flight situation.

 

You decided to act upon the former.

 

There was a bit of a struggle as your defense mechanisms quickly kicked in. You hurled yourself at the door even if it was closed, but the man managed to catch you by the shoulders, completely taking control.

Gritting your teeth, you managed to bend your knee in an attempt to slam it into his crotch – and lo and behold, you actually succeeded. The man managed to double over in pain, as you swapped a fist at his head, knocking those aviators to the ground.

However, the moment you tried to land your hand on the door handle, you felt two large hands grab at your waist, pulling you by your leather jacket.

You felt your body being slammed hard against the pavement surface of the wall surrounding the exit stairs.

Finding your arms now trapped in the clutches of a man who was still clearly in pain with his thighs pressed together, you look up to find these brilliantly crystal clear blue eyes glaring down at you, now making you realize how _lethally gorgeous_ your target was.

And you completely regretted the fact that you’ve been so careless that he managed to slip past your radar.

“So you’re the little broad that’s been spying on me,” he said in that intoxicating English accent, which wasn’t helping with the way you felt fuzzy during the moment. A little chuckle escaped his mouth, as panic escalated within your system, making your brain tick on how you can manage to free your wrists from his powerful grip and somehow grab that small gun from the inside of your jacket –

To your surprise, one of his powerful hands was freed from your wrists so he can cup your chin, forcing you to look in those fiery eyes once more. “You thought I wouldn’t notice, don’t you –“

Finding an opening, you managed to knee him right in the stomach, causing him to loosen his now lone grip on your wrists. Wrestling his hands away and giving him the best heave you can muster, under adrenaline rush – you manage to have the man stagger away from you for a few paces, giving you enough time to look for your gun.

However, the moment you managed to point it at him –

He had recovered and had used a series of tricks with his hands –

And you found him liberating the gun from yours, and was pointing it at you.

 

You gape at him, completely helpless.

 

Your mind was racing. You were trained for this, yes. But somehow you couldn’t understand why you couldn’t move faster than this man, nor could you outsmart him. But still, you couldn’t help but blame yourself with what just happened – after all, this was a result of being so careless. You have been so carefree for your past missions, enjoying the luxury that came with it, and at the same time trying to give your all when it comes to extracting the information your sponsor needs.

But so far, you’ve only gotten one “kill order” and the other two have been “threaten” and “maim”.  Okay the last one was specifically mentioned as “knock out”. At this point, you realize that you weren’t dealing with the typical distressed, cheating housewives; or those bulky gangsters who do not even know how to fight back except to try and dance around you as if they still got their boxing gloves on.

Looking at this chiseled sculpture come to life holding your gun, you realize that you’ve run into something more advanced than what you usually were called for. This was someone who was on your level… or worse. Higher.

And you regretted the fact that you may have to move on that “kill order” without it being given.

But with how _Smith_ was with the gun?

It looks like you were the “kill order” if you didn’t move fast enough.

 

“Hands up,” he ordered with that gruff tone that audibly shook you to the bones. Whether it was fear or arousal, right now isn’t the best time to know.

You obeyed, after all your own gun was pointed at you. But you couldn’t hide the displeasure on your face, nor the anxiety that was starting to overcome you as you tried to wrack your brain with answers to how you would escape this tight situation.

“Back against the wall,” he growled as he moves toward you, those eyes unblinking.

Taking a few steps back, you realize that he followed the same pacing of steps as you did. Next thing you know, he lowered the gun but had pointed it against your chest as he trapped you against the concrete surface. All of a sudden, those big hands were cupping everywhere – your pants, your pockets, your waist, your jacket… and you weren’t so sure if it was arousal or panic that was forming inside the depths of your stomach.

However, he seemed to have noticed the blush on your cheeks when you heard this ominous chuckle emanate from the man’s mouth.

“Did you think I didn’t notice you watching?” He breathed against your ear.

You felt your eyes widen as you felt the gun skim against your cleavage, as the man managed to turn the “pat-down” into something else… That was when you look down and realize that he had unbuttoned your shirt, and was starting to finger the laced-patterns of your bra.

You visibly gulped down the knot in your throat as you try to reconcile whether this was actually one of your fantasies coming true or one of your worst nightmares being realized. But then again you were reminded of the latter when you felt the muzzle of the gun circle the under-mound of your breast…

“You thought I don’t see you kneeling over that window, late at night,” Smith whispered in your ear, the breath from his lips brushing against your lobes, making you shiver. “Down on your knees…”

Your eyes widen, as you drop your jaw this time.

It didn’t help that he managed to pull down one side of your brassiere, slipping one of his fingers underneath the fabric as it found its way around your slowly, hardening teat.

“I wonder what you could have been doing,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly, drawing his face closer to yours as you watched a pink tongue dip out of his lips, wetting them.

You could feel your insides squirm when he began to trace circles around your sensitive areola, hidden underneath all that fabric.

“Were you touching yourself?” He ashed with a chuckle as you felt the gun being nudged against your other breast.

You gritted your teeth at him.

“Get your hands off me, you perverted snake –“

You didn’t think twice and spat on his face.

You felt the gun leave your body for a while, but then you felt your entire body stiffening as a small shriek escaped your throat when he suddenly pinched your nipple. Wearing an aghast look on your face, you didn’t have time to whine when his fingers left your breast – but then you suddenly felt a sting across your cheek, realizing the man had slapped you.

“You little bitch –“

His gestures weren’t as slow or gentle after that.

He was suddenly ramming your gun up your throat, causing you to tilt your chin upwards. His hands also managed to rip the rest of your shirt apart, scattering some of your buttons on the pavement. But then, what made you hitch your breath was how his free hand quickly moved downward, unbuttoning your cargo pants.

Your heart started beating loudly when you heard that _sickening zip_ , followed by the sound of fabric bunching around your thighs.

What happened next caused you to tilt your head higher despite the way the muzzle of your gun coerced you to do so. The man had managed to slip his other hand within your panties and found out that you were already dripping wet…

“ _My my…_ ”

A soft growl escaped his lips as he pushed you against the wall, letting his fingers tease around your entrance. You almost find yourself gasping in his mouth when he hovered above you, those blue eyes drinking in every expression that was etched on your face at that very moment when his fingers found your clit.

“Aren’t you eager to die this way, darling?” He said, ending the sentence with a hiss. “Since you’re already wet…”

You tried to struggle against him. “You wouldn’t dare –“

But then again the nudge of the gun against your chin caused you to shut up, as you felt your breath hitch once or twice with every movement of his long digits against your slick entrance.

“Oh of course,” he said, licking his lips, running the gun down seductively down your collarbone, only to point it up your chin once more when he saw you part your lips. “I wouldn’t let you die _like this_ …”

You felt yourself let out a gasp when he hilted a finger inside of you, the slick sound in between your legs ringing in your head.

“Not until I’ve had my fill of you –“

You felt your thighs shudder as the man began stroking your insides, rendering you helpless as you were forced to look at him parting his lips with every gasp that escaped yours, with that gun nudging your chin to lift itself upwards.

_“I always wondered –“_

You felt your knees quiver as he canted his fingers within you.

_“If that little broad likes being watched…”_

You can barely even look down, but you can feel his digits moving.

_“Like how she watches me sleep naked…”_

You felt as if a shriek was trapped inside your mouth.

He gritted his teeth. _“I wonder now –“_

You tried to struggle against him once more, but then you felt him rapidly slide his fingers outwards your cunt –

_“How it would feel –“_ _Hngh_.

Then he thrust his fingers hard into you once more.

**_“If I fucked that broad who was spying on me?”_ **

 

Your eyes widened.

 

_“Oh,”_ he said, a glint forming in his eyes. “The little wench seems to like the idea –“

You tried to shake your head, but of course your body was saying something else when your walls seemed to quiver in agreement around his fingers.

 

The man growled.

 

He suddenly spun you around, pushing your body against the concrete surface.

“Hands against the wall, _love_ ,” he barked, that accent making you shudder.

You felt your breathing begin to hasten as you felt his hips grind against yours. You had an idea of what was about to happen, and half of you was in complete panic over the possible intrusion. Yet half of you spoke sarcastically in your head, saying that you were about to get what you deserved and you’re going to like every bit of this…

The man kicked your feet apart, causing you to stand in a wide gap. For a moment, you felt the poking muzzle of the gun disappear from your neck, but you didn’t want to try anything or else you might have it poked somewhere else – or worse, actually shot at you. But as you pressed your hands against the wall waiting, you felt _both_ his hands tugging your pants downwards, as your underwear was fully revealed.

You heard him whistle as a pair of fingers slipped on either side of your waist, pulling at the garter before letting it snap against your skin.

“Dressed for the occasion, aren’t we?” The mocking voice behind you said with a bit of a laugh. You wanted to sneer at him, but at that moment, the wall was your only friend.

But then you felt the fabric being hastily pulled down the swell of your arse as you felt your feet being kicked apart again, followed by an impatient grunt. “Such a bother,” you heard him mumble as he slipped a hand in between your legs, _suddenly ripping a part of your underwear_ to let it fall neatly to the side, clinging around a leg.

You stood there, a gasp caught in your throat, realizing that the man has now full access to you.

You tried to turn your head around, but then you felt a hand tangling its fingers into your long hair, pulling at your long tresses before suddenly turning your head and pushing your face against the wall.

“ _Ah ah ah_ ,” he said in a reprimanding manner. “No peeking.”

For that long painful minute that seemed to last for hours, you waited as you heard the sheen sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by a soft gasp.

And that was when it was your turn to open your mouth and moan when you felt the head of an enormously girthed cock press against your dripping entrance, brushing up and down your folds, teasing you.

“I wonder if it’s a good idea to punish you like this,” he spoke, the mischief evident in his voice as you felt him clamp a hand on your waist. “But I don’t think I’m punishing you at all –“

You grit your teeth and squint your eyes as you felt him brush his cock against your cunt once more, making that slick sound.

You heard him adjust his footing once more, anchoring his feet just beside your shoes, stretching the gap between your legs even further.

But despite the fact that you seemed to be forced to do a split, all you can think of is that gifted girth brushing against your swollen folds, hitting your clit with every movement, preparing itself to completely fill you up in one stroke.

Smith tightened his hold on your hair, making your scalp sting as you felt him breathe against your ear. You swore you felt his tongue dart out to brush your lobes, making you wetter than what you already were.

“I always knew it was you –“ He whispered in your ear.

You tried to look at him again, surprise in your eyes; but once again he showed a bit of force, pressing you against the wall.

“Remember when you appeared at the pub? And ordered what I was having?”

You felt your pupils dilate.

You remember that one time. You did go to the pub probably three nights ago. That was three nights before you saw him undress completely before he went to bed, holding himself and possibly jacking off in the bath away from your line of sight.

Although it was a risk move, you do not regret actually going to the pub and sitting in the same vicinity where he was, since you managed to squeeze out a lot from the pub owner that night.

And of course, you got to subtly ogle at those bulging biceps that appeared when he took his jacket off to have his usual drink of whiskey.

Now, you find yourself biting your lip upon realizing that this was what might have probably given you away.

He smiled against your hair, as you felt gusts of breath touch against your exposed neck. “You didn’t notice it but I watched it as you downed that whiskey in one gulp, letting some of it drip down that well-endowed chest of yours –“

You heard him growl against you.

“ _I knew it was you_.”

You tried to steady your breathing, but then again you realize that he was slowly easing his cock through your folds –

And boy, _was he big_.

He was thick, he was _big_.

He was already causing you to choke on this cry that was threatening to escape your throat as you felt him slowly and painstakingly filling you up from behind. You heard him whistle low behind you as he began to stretch you from the inside.

“ _So tight –_ “

You grit your teeth as you felt yourself being pushed against the wall, almost melding with it as he managed to fill you up to the brim, the fullness of his girth making your insides swell with both pain and pleasure.

He let out this long, wanton sigh.

“Naughty girl,” he whispered into your ear as he stood painstakingly still, ignoring the way you wiggled your hips against his cock, wanting to be fucked. “Watching me do push-ups in the morning without any clothes on –“

You felt his other hand affix itself on both of yours that were pressed against the wall, pinning your wrists together with his large palms and spindly fingers. You also felt him slowly releasing your hair, his hand running down your neck and disappearing from your senses all completely.

And then you suddenly felt the muzzle of your gun being pressed against your chin once more.

You felt your blood run cold.

Danger with sex is enough to make you wet.

 

“Maybe –“ He started as you slowly began to feel his hips moving, slowly pulling his shaft out, now slick and coated with your juices. “If I pound this hard enough into your head, you’ll get the message –“

 

You heard him grunt as he sheathed himself in you once more, causing you to throw your head up.

The thrust felt like sparking your nerve endings.

It was like feeling empty and then being filled again.

The mixed pain and pleasure was making your eyes go white with sensations.

 

“ ** _You’re not –_** “

 

He growled into your ear as you heard that sickening sound of skin meeting skin, your ass bouncing as he grinded his hips against it, ensuring that his cock hit the right spot.

 

“ ** _Gonna –_** “

 

You felt his nails digging into your wrists. The separate sensations of him prodding the gun underneath your chin, holding your hands captive, and that cock you have wantonly fantasized about repeatedly probing your cunt and coating itself repeatedly with your juices is slowly making your head go fuzzy.

Amidst the slow pounding and the gusts of breath that escaped him while pressed against your ear, you found him pausing to say one last word, before completely losing control –

 

“ ** _Win._** ”

 

He hissed the last word against you before biting down your lobe, causing you to scream.

You felt his entire body stiffen.

You heard him throw the gun to the side, the telltale clack of the weapon bouncing off the pavement. But as you turned to move your head, you were quickly distracted by the way he roughly gripped your hips and rammed himself into you hard, causing you to scream against the wall.

He began to plow his cock hard into you, pushing you up against the surface, as he littered the entire rooftop with his gasps and moans, rhyming with the way you were starting to lose grip of your own body.

You felt him grunt several times as he readjusted his footing, before ramming himself up inside of you again; with every thrust sparking something deep inside of you that was starting to pile up as tension within your center, threatening to burst.

A hand suddenly clamped down your throat, causing you to gag for a while, before it loosened its hold.

Smith then suddenly gasped against your ear and you felt his cock harden inside of you.

You knew he was close.

You weren’t going to last long either.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around your abdomen, with his other arm secured around your waist, _and suddenly lifted you off the ground as he pressed you harder against the concrete wall – fucking you like a madman._

Fingernails raked against the concrete surface, as you felt yourself slowly spiraling out of control as you knew nothing else – all your training chucked in the wind, your name, your knowledge, your mission. All you knew at that moment is his teeth that had bitten down the side of your neck, the pleasure about to overwhelm you; and that cock that was hitting your womb, causing your insides to quiver with every thrust.

Within the next shove, you felt your stomach drop.

“ _Ah!_ ” He moaned as you felt yourself gush all over him. You didn’t stop and think, considering that you haven’t ejaculated for so long and you’ve been trying to reach that kind of orgasm yet nothing – or no one could let you reach this kind of apex.

Well, if you’re going to die at least you had an explosive sex, right?

But the bastard at that moment probably had no plans to kill you, not until he filled you to the brim with his cum. You felt your toes brush against the concrete surface, your feet dangling in mid-air as a mix of his cum and your own began to drip down the inside of your thigh. You felt his body shudder once, or twice, as his hips rolled and thrust at least a few more times against your ass… before you both slumped on the floor.

Your entire body was throbbing and your energy was spent, but your brain was running at that one moment when the man was on top of you, breathing against your shoulder blades, seemingly trying to get past his own climax.

And all you could think of is how to fucking save yourself.

 

That was when you can hear this soft series of notes playing near your head.

 

You look up and realize that your phone is ringing.

 

And it’s only an arm away.

 

With the man’s weight holding you down, you realize that he has released his grasp on your hands and was still trying to catch his breath. Wriggling out of the way would definitely alert him to what you were planning, so you slowly lifted your arm to try and grab your phone…

Possibly to call for help…

You were so close to getting it when you saw his sleeved arm suddenly shot up and grab the device. He tilted the phone to show the screen, and you only look in horror to realize that it was your sponsor calling. You didn’t have to look around to see the displeasure on his face, but you definitely heard him grunt.

A cold sweat dripped down your back as you watched him end the call, pressing the red button on the screen.

“I knew it,” that growl came from behind you. “You were working for _him._ ”

 

You had no time to gasp.

 

Once more, you tried to struggle to free yourself from his grip.

But once again he was faster than you as you felt him grip your throat, almost threatening to strangle you; as you felt a punch land onto your gut, causing you to double over in pain.

You heard Smith cluck his tongue as you felt him pull out his now softening cock from your drenched folds, as he got up from his position on the ground still clutching your phone. As your view began to become hazy, you swore you also see him pick up your gun lying on the ground.

 

You knew it. This was the end.

You were dead.

You squint your eyes, waiting for the sound of the gunshot…

But it never came.

 

Instead, you found yourself staring at a pair of boots that were standing right in front of your crumpled body, as you saw the man slowly drop to his knees in front of you.

Then there was the pain to your scalp once more.

 

“I will let you live,” he hissed, pulling at your hair. “But you’re going to stay in my room for the rest of the time that I am here in Devon…”

And then he licked his lips, whispering in your ear. “And we’re going to have a bit of fun together…”

You felt your consciousness slowly wavering as you felt him lift your weakening body onto his strong arms. You felt him move to open the door to the rooftop.

You had no idea where he was going.

But when he whispered in your ear again, you suddenly realized what you were in for.

“…night after night.”

 

Suddenly, you felt so confused about being careless with this one mission.

 

_What’s the worst that can happen now?_

 


End file.
